


Father's Day

by Aesthetic_Wreck



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, jerkface aliens, kind of, maybe a little more, there is a criminal lack of data & picard fics in this tag and it's my quest to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Wreck/pseuds/Aesthetic_Wreck
Summary: Data comes to the realization that he sees Picard as a father figure. But will he be able to tell his captain before it is too late? TW for some violence and jerkface aliens
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data & Jean-Luc Picard, Data & William Riker, Jean-Luc Picard & William Riker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I completely make up a species of alien for this fic? Yes, yes I did.

Data was not aware of any major holidays approaching, but he knew that something was going on. The crewmember’s children had a certain air of excitement that only children do before a holiday and seemed rather secretive, but only to some of the crewmen, while the crewwomen seemed to be in on whatever the secret was. This confused Data, for he did not know of a special occasion where this many people of a certain category were kept in the dark, while everyone else was able to confer about it. Not knowing how to figure out this mystery, Data decided to take it up with Geordi, taking a seat in one of the rec rooms.

“You said only some of the men are having this kept from them?” Geordi asked, looking curiously at his friend. 

Data nodded. “It confused me, for the children do not act secretive around some of the other men or any of the crewwomen, but I was not aware of any holiday or ritual involving such a thing.”

“Wait a minute,” Geordi checked the stardate and counted off his fingers as if doing mental math. Then his head snapped up in realization. “Oh! Data, it’s Father’s Day coming up! The kids are all keeping secrets from their dads. That’s why the women and some of the men were involved, they aren’t dads. Which reminds me, I should probably send a message to my dad soon.” 

Data computed this for a moment, and then said, “I am aware of the holiday; I suppose I just didn’t realize the earth date was coming at this time. But what of the children who don’t have a father for whatever reason?”

“Yeah, the date can be a little tough on some, I guess,” said Geordi, shaking his head slightly. “Sometimes they just have to cope for the day, I suppose, and maybe some show their appreciation to their father figures.”

Data regarded this, then nodded. “While I am incapable of knowing their pain, I can relate on some level. My creator, Doctor Soong, died as you very well know, so I do know what it is to not have a father in one’s life. I do not fully understand, however, the concept of a ‘father figure.’ What does that entail?”

Geordi thought for a moment, crossing his arms. “Well, basically it’s a male figure in your life that you look up to as a father. Sometimes that can be another relative, or a teacher, or maybe just a role model that you look up to and respect.”

“What’s going on?” Will came in and sat down across from Data on Geordi’s left.

“I was just telling Data about Father’s Day, and what some do if they don’t have a dad,” said Geordi.

“Yes, and I was rather curious as to the concept of having a father figure,” Data added.

“Ah, okay,” said Will. “You were wondering about father figures in general, or whether you have one?”

Data paused for a moment to process this. “I was only wondering about the subject in general, but your question does raise an interesting topic.” Will and Geordi both leaned forward curiously. “Since my creator, who I suppose was my father of sorts, is now dead, I wonder if I do indeed have a father figure, and merely did not realize the meaning of the relationship.”

“Well, that’d be the captain, right?” Will asked nonchalantly. Geordi and Data turned to him, surprised. “I mean--I thought it was kind of obvious, at least on the captain’s part.”

“I guess you are right, Commander,” said Data after a pause, “He does, after all, fit some of the criteria of what Geordi said makes a father figure, at least to me.”

“What d’you mean, ‘at least to you?’” Geordi asked, frowning slightly. “Didn’t Will just say it was obvious on the captain’s part? And it kind of is, now that I think about it.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Data asked, wondering how he could have missed something like this. 

“Data, I have never met someone Captain Picard has ever been so protective of as you,” said Will, smiling slightly. “He’s always looking out for you, he’s proud of your accomplishments, especially in your quest to become human, and he was even willing to challenge Starfleet law, for crying out loud!”

“Perhaps what you are saying is true,” said Data, looking down at his hands, “but there is the chance that you are wrong, for the captain is kind to all of his crew. Considering this, I would ask that both of you please refrain from telling the captain about this conversation, for fear of causing any discomfort among the crew.”

“What? Really?” Geordi threw his hands up incredulously, but Data was already making to leave the room. “Oh, come on, Data,” Geordi caught Data by the arm. “You can’t tell me you went through all this self-discovery, only to leave it behind? It might help you be more human.” Geordi felt he probably shouldn’t have hung that over Data’s head, but he didn’t think the conversation should end just yet.

“On the contrary, I will not leave any of this behind,” Data replied softly. “Maybe I shall tell the captain of this discovery some time, if it is right.” Data gently pulled his arm from Geordi. “But for now, I must fulfill my duty as a Starfleet officer, and anything else must wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“For this mission, I assign Lieutenant Worf, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Commander Data,” said Picard, sitting down on the captain’s chair. Data and Worf stood obediently, but Will had some reservations. 

“Sir, the Beltals are a proud people. You don’t think you ought to go yourself?”

“I thank you for thinking so highly of me, Number One, but I’m sure you can handle this journey.” Picard smiled at Will reassuringly. “Besides, this situation is already looking optimistic, and I do believe they will be happy to see anyone from Starfleet.”

“Very well, sir,” said Riker, standing to follow Data and Worf to the turbolift.

“The captain is right, Commander,” said Data. “These negotiations should only take a short amount of time before being resolved.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Will. “I’m glad I got assigned with you guys, anyway; won’t be too boring.”

“Yes, I am only assigned to this in case of any altercations, but it’ll probably be pretty uneventful,” said Worf.

It was, in fact, quite eventful.

“Get him on the stretcher, now!” Doctor Crusher barked orders at her Med team, and they hauled an unresponsive Data onto a stretcher and made their way to the Med Bay. Sparks flew from his open chest as they made their way down the hall.

“How did this happen?” Picard demanded as he followed the Med team beside Will and Worf.

“A group of radicals,” Will gasped, his face deathly white. “The officials claimed not to associate themselves with them, but we don’t know that.”

“I tried to hold them back,” said Worf, a remorseful look on his face, “But there were...too many. They overpowered me. I didn’t know that was possible. They got him. Those bastards got Data and I couldn’t stop them!”

“It’s not your fault, Worf,” said Will. “Not even you could have taken on that many. But, sir,” Will continued, turning to Picard, “the Beltal chancellor wants to speak to you himself, he’ll be beaming up shortly.”

“Put him in the observatory, I’ll get to him later!” Picard snapped, making his way into the Med Bay, where Doctor Crusher and Geordi were already working to get Data stabilized. A nurse pushed Picard out of the room, but not before he heard machines beeping frantically, making his heart stop. This was supposed to be a peace mission, and instead, a group of radicals tried to murder his crew, Data in critical condition. If the Beltals couldn’t guarantee the safety of his crew during peace negotiations, then there may be a problem.

“I assure you, Captain, we do not associate ourselves with these rebels in any way,” the Beltal chancellor said, looking just the tiniest bit condescending. “But they are our people, former colleagues, even, so there is a question of how much punishment we are willing to inflict. And in the end, there was no harm done, right? After all, it was only an android, rather than a real crewmember.” Will scowled and started to rise from his seat, but Picard held an arm out to stop him.

“A real crewmember?” Picard said incredulously. “I believe it has already been proven time and again that Mister Data a very much valued crewmember and friend to this crew and Starfleet entirely. And yet in your most secure government building, he was not safe from these rebels you claim to not associate yourself with, yet have no desire to punish.”

“Picard,” the chancellor said in a much-too placating voice, “listen to yourself. Us Beltals form close bonds with our colleagues, we even consider each other family. But this emotional response for a mere machine? Surely it cannot be considered too much of a loss, no matter how advanced.”

“If it is family we are talking about,” Picard was struggling to keep his voice low now, “then I will have you know this crew is family, and Data as good as my son. If I find that he cannot be repaired, you will face much worse charges than lax security measures!” Picard rose, Will following suit, and both stormed from the observatory without looking back.

“Wow,” Will said softly under his breath as the turbolift doors closed in front of them.

“I meant every word I said, Number One,” said Picard, his voice lowered again, but still stiff with anger.

“I know you did, sir,” said Will. “Just...you really let him have it. Especially their hypocrisy about family.”

“I believe you were about to do so yourself,” said Picard, smiling slightly.

“Oh, I was, sir,” said Will. “Thanks for holding me back, though. The chancellor probably wouldn’t have liked that.” 

“I don’t care what the chancellor thinks right now,” said Picard gravely as the turbolift opened onto the floor for Med Bay. “We’d better see if Data’s all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the third chapter written ASAP, but for now, let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw yiss I finally finished. Sorry for the delay, my mom doesn't know I have an ao3 account, and I'd rather keep it that way.

Doctor Crusher stepped out of the room mere moments after Will and Picard arrived, looking tired but relieved.

“He's alright,” she informed them before they could even open their mouths. “It was a little tough for a while, but we got his pulse up again, and he's going to make a full recovery.”

“Oh, thank God,” Picard heard Will breath out behind him, and felt a huge weight fall away from his own shoulders. If he were to lose his friend-- his son-- but Picard shoved the thought from his mind. Data was going to be alright, after all, so there was no need to dwell on what could have been. Still, Picard couldn't help but feel a chill at Doctor Crusher’s insinuation that Data’s heart stopped, and his resolve against the Beltals hardened.

“Is Data awake yet?” Picard asked, looking toward the door Doctor Crusher just stepped out of.

“We were just about to reactivate him,” she replied, smiling. Picard and Will followed her to where Data lay, his eyes thankfully closed, and whose uniform was already replaced. Doctor Crusher accessed some wires at the back of Data’s head, and after his body twitched a couple of times, his eyes flew open and he bolted upright. He looked around the room, a confused expression on his face.

“I am unsure how I came to be here,” he said, looking from Picard to Will. “I take it I was injured?”

“We had a bit of a run-in with some rebels who used to be members of the council themselves,” Will said gravely, looking Data up and down concernedly. “You were the only one with serious injuries; I'm assuming it impaired your memory a bit.”

“That would be the likely conclusion,” Data replied, nodding thoughtfully. Doctor Crusher excused herself from the room, leaving Picard and Will alone with Data.

“Well, now the Beltal Council is refusing to take responsibility, or to punish their rebels,” said Picard. “I took this up with Starfleet, but I give my word that we will not let the Beltals get away with this.” He placed a hand on Data’s shoulder, and squeezed reassuringly, though he was unsure if he was trying to reassure Data or himself. His lingering worry for Data must have shown on his face, for Will was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Well, I'm gonna go keep up with the situation,” Will said, making to leave. “But Data--” Data looked at him, “I think you might want to tell the Captain about our conversation with Geordi earlier. Just--” he raised a hand to stop Data, who had opened his mouth, “trust me.” A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Will stepped out of the room, and Picard thought he heard Will murmur something to Doctor Crusher as he left. Picard felt confused by the whole interaction.

“What conversation is he talking about?” he asked Data, who hesitated a moment before answering. If Data were human, Picard would have thought he looked rather nervous. 

“He is referring to a conversation that he, Geordi, and I had earlier today about the concept of...father figures.”

Picard’s brain froze. This was definitely not the answer he expected. Data took advantage of the Captain’s silence to continue on.

“I had not previously been aware that the Terran holiday, Father’s Day, was approaching, and I wondered why the children onboard were being unusually secretive. When I was informed that it was because of Father’s Day, I asked what the children who didn't have fathers would do to celebrate, to which Geordi responded that they may show their appreciation toward their father figures.”

For some reason, Data seemed to not want to look at Picard, and instead focused his eyes onto the floor. “I asked whether it would be possible for me to have a father figure, since the man I had previously considered my father died, and Geordi and Will had an answer even before I did.” 

This time Data met Picard’s eyes and looked at him intently. “They seemed to think it clear that if anyone was a father figure to me, it would be you, sir. And after contemplating their answer, I came to the realization that they were, in fact, right.”

Picard felt warmth spread in his chest as he considered his Second Officer before him. He had just opened his mouth to speak, when Data continued to talk.

“I do not understand why Commander Riker wished for me to relay this conversation to you, for I had made it clear that I did not wish the potential of discomfort among the crew. I must simply trust, then, that the Commander must have had a reason for such a request, after it seemed clear that the subject had ended for the time being.”

“Data, I do know why Riker wanted me to know this,” Picard said, smiling reassuringly. “I admit that for some time now, I have in fact viewed you as...a son figure of sorts.” He paused for a moment, then continued. “No one knew at first, or at least I didn’t think so.” Picard laughed quietly, thinking of how Geordi and Will both apparently knew before Data himself. “But now the Beltals have shown their allegiance, and they refuse to take responsibility for this incident regarding the rebels, saying that they consider themselves to be quite close to their kind, even to the point of considering them family. I called them out for this, for at that very moment, part of our family was in critical condition at their hands.” Picard placed a hand on Data’s arm, with no resistance on the android’s part. “Commander Riker witnessed this...conversation, including the part where I said you were as good as my son.”

Data’s eyebrows rose as he took in these words. After a moment in which he seemed to be computing these words, he finally spoke. “I suppose Geordi and Will were right, after all. I...do not know how to process this, except maybe to thank you, Captain. You made this situation much simpler.”

“Data, this isn’t a professional setting, titles are not important right now,” Picard said, smiling.

“I see,” said Data. “Is Jean-Luc acceptable?” Picard nodded. “I am genuinely grateful for your acceptance and reciprocation, Jean-Luc. I admit, I had been rather...apprehensive when I discovered I consider some to have a familial relationship with me. It is relieving to know that I am not alone in my way of thinking.”

“I think you’ll find, Data, that many on this ship consider each other to be family. And I promise that we will reach a conclusion with the Beltals. We have contacted Starfleet, and we will see what decision they make.” Data nodded, but it seemed as though he wished to say something else. “Is there anything else, Data?”

“I am unsure, Jean-Luc, but I would like to request a possible solution. When humans are unable to convey how they feel, they often compromise by...hugging.”

“Are you asking for a hug?” Picard asked amusedly. Data nodded slightly.

“I am, but--” Picard cut him off by leaning over the bed and wrapping his arm around Data. Data stiffened for a moment, then relaxed in Picard’s hold, and returned the gesture tentatively. After several moments, they released each other, and sat a comfortable silence for a while. 

Presently, Doctor Crusher came back in the room, and though she kept a very professional demeanor, Picard suspected Will may have told her at least some of the situation, enough to guarantee that she would not interrupt. 

“Well, I must go back to the Bridge,” said Picard, rising. He addressed Doctor Crusher. “Keep me up on Data’s recovery. I want to know when I’m getting my Second Officer back on the bridge.”

“Of course, Captain,” said Doctor Crusher.

“Thank you, Captain,” said Data, surprising Picard by the sudden return to professionalism. The two shared a look for a moment, a hint of a smile in Data’s face. Picard nodded warmly, then exited the Med Bay, making his way back to the bridge.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooofffff that was a difficult chapter. I'm not super experienced with fluff, but I'm sure I'll get better with time. I use a pretty lit playlist for platonic/familial relationships, here's the link if anyone's interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qXlGlviVqvIUMhlzF6EZL


End file.
